


kang yeosang will see stars

by yeosangsfryingpan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, i was bored at 9:06am - 9:11am so i wrote this. :D, please enjoy it, this is my first fic lols, vote ateez on mubeat <3, wooyoungs dad is abusive putting this here for readers there isnt detail about it but its mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangsfryingpan/pseuds/yeosangsfryingpan
Summary: kang yeosang will see stars, what if his stars are right in front of him?
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	kang yeosang will see stars

Kang Yeosang will see stars.

he knows that one day he will see the bright lights that he hopes for every night, he will see them up close one day rather than where he stands now. but he doesnt mind. no, he doesnt mind hes so far away. 

yeosang craves for the stars, he craves to be seen by such beauty.

he doesnt smile that much in the morning, he looks at the sky and its clear and blue, he wants moonlight, dark and mysterious figures in the distance. he thinks its more inviting than busy roads and people he doesnt wish to speak to. 

until he met a boy. jeong wooyoung. 

wooyoung was the complete opposite of yeosang. said a night sky held bad memories and scary stories, anxiety and sleepless nights. the day for wooyoung was adventurous and thrilling. he could talk to whoever he wanted and look at them, they could see him smile and appreciate their company. all of which yeosang despised. 

dont get him wrong, yeosang did like people. only 7, nevermind, 6, wooyoung got on his nerves sometimes. 

dont be decieved by yeosang either, he’d never say it but he loved wooyoungs company, and maybe he might like clear sky...

just a little. 

he liked the stars a lot more.

wooyoung was bright and cheerful during the day, he bounced and smiled, spinning round and round like a cotton candy machine, he was as sweet as one too. almost too sweet to yeosang, the latter thought. 

why would someone as wonderful as wooyoung, the bright and happy boy like gloomy and bitter yeosang? they were completely different weren’t they?

wooyoung thought yeosang was beautiful during the night, recently, he’d have a bad dream and simply walk over to yeosang’s bed to jump in, yeosang would instantly lean into wooyoung and comfort the shuttering boy who whimpered softly. 

yeosang didnt understand why wooyoung would have such bad dreams on nights like this, there was light coming in through the window by the brightest star

in order to hush this sad boy, yeosang told stories of those stars, the ones he was going to catch and chase, the ones that make him smile, the ones that shine so bright if he was near them he’d burst. 

“these are the planet alignments, Venus has already passed, its commonly red, and if you look up above the sun some more, jupiter will be there soon.”

“i can’t see it.” wooyoung pouted. 

“if i had a telescope you could.”

“i know what im getting you for christmas.” 

“good luck finding a cheap one.” 

yeosang looked back at the sky, wooyoung snuggling into him some more. wooyoung looked at the shining boy, blonde hair so bright like a stars and knew he was in love. 

they fell asleep together, both with a smile on their faces. 

one night after a bad dream yeosang aks,

“wooyoungie, why do you have such bad dreams? can you tell me what theyre about?”

“oh-“ he stuttered. yeosang feels him stiffen up.

“my parents. when i was younger, theyd fight a lot in front of me and my brother, i remember one time it got so bad i saw my dad hit mum, i ran away but in this dream, they became monsters attacking each other and then they looked at me and then i woke up. its been happening a few times, i just cant seem to stop them.”

“im so sorry wooyoung, i didnt know.”

“dont worry too much sangie, i feel safe in your arms.”

“im glad.”

“but, why dont you like the day light sangie? its so pretty to look at the flowers and feel refreshed.”

wooyoung wondered why yeosang didnt like the day, he’d look almost disgusted and bothered by the light, he would look tired. which could be because he would look at the stars all night. he wished yeosang would look at him, in hopes he’d smile and show wooyoung what he sees every night. 

but wooyoung is also selfish and likes to be the only one who sees yeosangs shining smile, his aura glimmering from the moonlights soft kiss. 

“have you seen everyones faces, theyre always frowning, i have to look down in order to at least think im gonna have a nice day. but the stars, they smile for me, and i smile back.”

“i guess so, but hey i smile all the time.”

“i know.” yeosang replies. 

the next few nights wooyoung had seen yeosang smile at the stars, he slowly got jealous, he wanted yeosang to smile from him. 

so he had stayed up that night coming up with a plan to make yeosang smile because of him. 

yeosang was confused, why was wooyoung constantly smiling at him? did he do something wrong and this was his punishment? not that wooyoungs smile was bad or scary. well, sometimes. 

wooyoungs smiles were hardly directed at him during the day, there was too much for wooyoung to look at and people to bicker with than yeosang during the day. 

yeosang ignored him. 

wooyoung frowned. 

it was night when wooyoung finally called it quits. they were all in their rooms, yeosang looking out the window at the stars once again.

why wouldnt he just look at him, why were the stars better than him. he realised yeosang was looking at him now. did he accidentally voice his annoyance?

“why wont you look at me?”

yeosang was baffled, he looked over at wooyoung, confused.

“wh-what?”

“why wont you look at me. you look at the stars, not at me, even during the day you wont look at me.”

“im sorry i didnt know, you always seem to have other peoples attention.”

“well i want your attention.” wooyoung huffed and walked over to the others bed.

“o-okay.” yeosang replied. “you have my attention.”

“good. now kiss me.” 

“wooyoung i-“ yeosang began to say but was cut off by soft lips touching his. he froze. 

“i’ve loved you from afar for so long, please look at me from now on.”

yeosang answered him with a kiss. too overwhelmed to think of what to say. he looked down and blushed. 

wooyoung smiled. 

they layed down together, wooyoung leaning into yeosangs neck, snuggling close while holding hands. he was so close to wooyoungs eyes. As the other boy looked up, He smiled.

kang yeosang saw stars.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii hope yalls enjoyed this sweet fic :D  
> vote for ateez on mubeat or wooyoung and i will bite ur toes at night <3
> 
> sorry if it was short babes


End file.
